damonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic Chaos
Electronic Chaos is an upcoming YouTube webseries that is animated using models and maps from the sandbox game, Garry's Mod. The series follows fictionalized versions of video game characters living their daily lives and generally getting caught up in insanity. The pilot will be released in April/May 2017, followed by the full series slated to air in Summer 2017. Premise The show takes place on a fictionalized unnamed planet, where countries are based off of various game franchises and consoles: Nintendo Land (America), PC World (Japan/Asia), Xbox Union, Playstation Nation and Gaming Hell. Taking place mostly in Nintendo Land, the central protagonist of the series is Kirby, a cynical pink puffball who is forced to live with Master Chief, a runaway from the Xbox Union. While struggling to get along with him and maintain peace, he also has to deal with his asshole friends (Sonic, a douchey fratbro, Classic Sonic, a depressed edgelord, Shadow, an actual edgelord, etc) and the unstable nature of the world they live in. Characters Main Kirby: Leading protagonist of the series, Kirby is a snarky, sarcastic and overall cynical man who has a distaste for characters and franchises not belonging to Nintendo. He is mostly stable and calm, and is willing to drop his cynical behavior when the time calls for it, and learns to accept non-Nintendo characters over the course of the series. Master Chief Modern Sonic: A douchey, Jersey-speaking fratbro, Sonic is a self-centered bigot who believes his franchise is the greatest to ever exist, despite his current games being received poorly. He will take any chance he can get to praise himself, but is secretly jealous of the successes given to his older brother, Classic Sonic Classic Sonic: MS's shorter but older brother, who has mostly retired from the gaming business. He does not speak normally, and uses hand movements, sound effects and subtitles to communicate. He is very vocal about his disliking for the current state of gaming, and is an overall depressed and lonely individual Shadow: A complete and utter edgelord, Shadow spends his days locked up in his house, chilling in his hot tub while listening to edgy music, smoking weed and masturbating. Like Sonic, he considers his "franchise" to be the greatest, despite only starring in one game. He frequently annoys the main cast due to his constant attempts to be cool and edgy. Greninja: Recurring Luigi: A shady and nervous drug dealer, Luigi lives atop of the highest building in the neighborhood and can be seen in every episode, stalking the main cast. Shy Gal: Samus: Mario: The most well-known citizen living in Nintendoland, Mario is a racist, Jewish Italian mentally trapped in the 80's, refusing to accept reality as it is. Sanic: Donkey Kong: Snoop Dogg: A world-famous rapper and performer, who always appears as a fragment of Shadow's imagination whenever he gets high. He gives Shadow advice about life and generally tries to lean him into the right direction, acting somewhat like a father-figure to him. Cast *IAmBagel as Kirby, Modern Sonic, Shadow, Donkey Kong *Destroyer334545 as Master Chief, Greninja, Luigi, Dialga *Overlord (forgot his full username kys) as Mario